Olaf's Firsts
by NejiHina100
Summary: A multi one-shot fic about Olaf's firsts.
1. Bad Word

So I have been working on my Elsa/Olaf mother-son bonding story and someone gave me the idea of making an epilogue of Olaf as a human, or a sequel. I liked the idea but I also liked the idea of making a multi one-shot fic that consisted of Olaf's 'firsts'. They will mostly be when he is a human but I might make a one or two when he is a snowman. We'll see. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Thank you.

First Bad Word

After the Great Thaw, Anna and Kristoff's wedding, Olaf becoming a human, and just the pure joy that filled Arendelle; the royals liked to throw a few parties here and there. However, the party that was coming up in a few days wasn't necessarily for celebrating. A king from a semi-far away country was visiting and Queen Elsa wanted to make a good impression. One that would entice the king to sign up on a deal she had made. Olaf wasn't sure what it was but he could tell that his mother really wanted everything to go smoothly and really wanted the deal to be made. When he asked about it, she simply told him that it would benefit both countries well.

All the staff in the castle had been extremely busy for the visit and Elsa always seemed to be stressed. Olaf thought it was best to not cause any trouble so for the last few days while everyone was working, he was either in town or hanging with Kristoff at the stables. Anything to make sure he didn't mess anything up. However, it was raining today and he wasn't aloud to play outside or else he would get sick, and with all the staff in the castle working, it was hard to find a place out of trouble. He liked being among people so he couldn't bring himself to stay in his room the whole time. So he found a quiet spot in the hallway and sat down and read. Every now and then he would look up to see maids, butlers, and servants walking and running, hurrying to get this or that done.

He saw his mother walk into the hall followed by a few servants asking for her opinion on plates when they all heard a loud crash. Behind them a servant had drop a vase that spilt flowers and water everywhere. The silence that replaced the crash was quickly broken when Olaf uttered a word that everyone heard.

"Oh f-."

He heard a few gasp from the maids. He saw his mother slowly turn around to face him and the look on her face told him that he had just said something wrong. While the staff remained quiet and pretended to continue working, Elsa slowly walked up to Olaf.

"Olaf?" He looked at his mother.

"Where. Did you hear. That. Word?"

Olaf looked down at his feet. "Uh..."

"Olaf. Tell me now. Where did you hear that?" Elsa asked in a calm but stern voice.

"The...the stables?"

Elsa paused before asking. "Kristoff?"

Olaf than knew he had gotten both him and Kristoff in trouble. "He told me not to say it, especially in front of you."

His mother sighed. "I don't ever want you to say that again."

"But it was just a word." He said looking up at Elsa. "What's wrong with it?"

"Olaf, do not argue with me right now." She was very stressed with getting the party ready for the foreign king. Elsa didn't have the strength and energy to argue with Olaf.

"But I don't understand. Why is it bad? It's just a word."

"Olaf!" Her voice got a little louder. "Do not argue. I don't have time for this. Please, just don't say it again. Okay?"

Her son glanced down before softly answering. "Okay." Elsa began to turn around and walk back to the matters on hand before she heard him whisper, 'I've heard you say it'.

Olaf saw his mother once again slowly turn around and realized that perhaps he shouldn't have said that last part.

"Olaf. Go to your room."

His eyes widened. He hardly ever got in trouble for her to send him to his room. "But-"

"No." Elsa quickly said. "I don't want to hear it. Go to your room right now. I am not going to argue with you. Go to your room and I will talk to you when I'm ready."

When she saw that he still hadn't gotten up from the chair but was just looking at her confused, she got a little more forceful.

"Now!"

Olaf jumped up and ran past the servants up the stairs and to his room. Elsa let out a heavy sigh and continued on with the planning.

As the son of the Queen, Olaf had lots of toys. Most of them were given to him by his Aunt Anna but what he loved most was books, which his mother helped him fill his room with. He loved to learn new words and loved to hear stories, but he didn't feel like it right now. He was a little hurt because he had never heard Elsa yell out him before. She had said that she would talk to him later but by the clock in his room he could see that he had been waiting pass dinner. Olaf heard some of his friends talking about how their parents would send them to bed without dinner for getting in trouble, but he never imagined Elsa would that to him.

It was almost seven o'clock, two hours after dinner when his door finally opened. He was expecting it to be Elsa but was surprised when he saw his aunt.

"Anna? Hey," He smiled.

"Hey." She walked up and sat on his bed with him. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at his hands. "Yeah. I guess."

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry you got in trouble. I also talked to Kristoff."

"I didn't want him getting into trouble too!" He nearly pleaded.

Anna giggled. "Don't worry. He's not in trouble. At least, not with me. Though I think Elsa knows that only I can punish Kristoff."

Olaf smiled and giggled along with his aunt.

"Still," Anna continued. "I think it was a little harsh for Elsa to send you to your room without dinner. Even for her."

He sighed. "I don't think that was the reason why."

"What do you mean? It was just a slip up. You didn't mean to say it."

"I know, and I think she knows that too. I think the reason she got upset was because I kept talking back."

"You're right."

Olaf looked up to realize that it wasn't Anna who said it. Elsa was standing in the doorway having heard what the two just talked about.

"Anna, can you please leave us to talk in private?"

"Yeah." The Princess stood up and walked past her sister whispering on her way out to be easy.

After Anna left Elsa took her seat on Olaf's bed and looked at him. He was actually surprised to see that she was a little hurt as well.

"Well, I'm glad you already understand why I sent you up here."

"You were just upset also."

Elsa gave a small smile. "Yes, that too. Please let me finish?"

Olaf muttered a quick apology before she continued. "I understand that it was a slip up and you didn't mean to say that word. I just don't understand why you kept arguing with me?"

"Because I didn't understand why it was a bad word. People say it is but no one really gives a good reason or explanation."

Elsa sighed. "Everyone word has meaning and some words are meant for bad things." She thought real quickly on an example that her son would understand. "Like hate. Hate is not a good thing, is it?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Exactly. Well, there are other words out there that mean worst thing."

"What does...that word..mean?"

"Remember when you asked me about...the birds and the bees?"

He squinted his eyes. "Yeah. You said to ask you again when I'm older."

Elsa laughed. "Yes. Well...that word kind of has to do with it. And I think you're still too young to know about it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Olaf, look at me. I understand I got upset more than I should have and I'm glad you understand why I did. I was really stressed out about this visit and I really want everything to be perfect for things to work out. I guess the broken vase and your little slip up pushed me over a little more. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Olaf gave her the smile that always managed to melt her heart. "That's okay. I forgive you mom. I'm sorry you're so stressed. You should take a break."

"I wish I could. Perhaps after this visit. Now, I do agree with the punishment of sending you to your room for arguing with me." Olaf lowered his head. "However, I did feel guilty later for sending you without any dinner. Are you hungry?"

He looked up and shook his head. "Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go down and get you some food. I order the cooks to save you some. Come on."

Before they left Olaf gave her one of his warm hugs and apologized. "I'm sorry I made you upset. I won't do it again. I know everyone is stressed and I didn't want to cause any trouble. I guess I did anyways."

"Sweetie, it's okay. I'm not upset anymore."

"Is..is Kristoff going to get in trouble."

Elsa sighed. "I did talk to him and he did apologize for saying that word in front of you, however, Anna is the only one who gave really punish him."

Olaf smiled and laughed. "That's what Anna said!"

If you have any ideas for 'firsts', please let me know. Also, please review. :)

Thank you.


	2. Beach

Olaf had been to the beach before. Elsa and Anna took him while he was still a snowman and he loved it. Of course, for fear of him melting beyond her magic, Elsa wouldn't let him in the water. He didn't really mind. He understood the possible danger. So he enjoyed building sand castles with his mother and aunt. He and Anna dug a moat for the water while Elsa worked on the structure. He enjoyed the heat and the experience in itself.

Now he was a human and Elsa and Anna wanted him to take her to the beach again. This time he was allowed in the water. The trip was just as long as before and Kristoff joined them this time as well, though he did get scold by the sisters for telling Olaf stories about sea monsters in the ocean. Olaf was just as excited to arrive at the beach as he was the first time.

"Yay! We're here! The beach! Come on guys, let's go!" Olaf ran out of the carriage, almost causing Kristoff to fall over.

"Olaf, wait for us." Elsa called after him.

They found a nice spot on the sand not too far away from the carriage and the shore. There weren't many people, which Olaf found a little strange since it was summer. He figured everyone would be at the beach.

"Well, most people are working Olaf. Also, this is a bit of a private beach for the royals." Anna explained.

"Oh."

While Kristoff and Anna set up the towels, umbrella, and picnic basket, Elsa got out the sunscreen.

"Come here sweetie." She said.

"What's that?" Olaf looked at the bottle in her hand as he walked up to her.

"It's sunscreen. So you don't get burned. Can you take off your shirt please?"

"Why would I get burned?"

"Well, if you stay out in the sun too long, it will burn you. The sunscreen protects you from it."

"Oh. Are you going put any on? Or Anna? Or Kristoff?"

Elsa laughed. "Yes, but first you."

She began rubbing the lotion on his arms, legs, and chest. Once everything was set and everyone got their sunscreen on, Olaf grabbed Elsa's hand and began pulling her towards the water.

"Come on mom!"

"I'm coming." She smiled.

They reached the end of the water. Elsa smiled at Olaf's astonishment as he watched the water come up and down. He giggled happily when it touched his toes.

"It's cold." He said.

"You'll warm up to you."

Elsa took a step into the water when she realized that Olaf wasn't following. That wasn't something she was expecting.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Olaf kept staring out at the ocean when Anna and Kristoff came up behind him. "Are there any sea monsters?"

Elsa sighed as she gave a quick glare to the ice harvester. "No Olaf. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm right here."

"Yeah, nothing's going to harm you." Kristoff then surprised Olaf by picking him up from behind and acting like he was going to thrown him in the water until the sisters both yelled at him.

He laughed as he put the boy down. "I'm joking."

"Kristoff, Olaf doesn't know how to swim." Anna said.

His little trick didn't bother Olaf though. He was laughing when Kristoff picked him up and placed him down.

"I'm okay." He looked at Elsa and smiled. He forgot about the sea monsters and began running to her in the water. He wrapped his arms around her when the water reached his knees.

"See? You're okay. I'm right here." Elsa smiled at her son's wide grin.

Soon they all began splashing the water at each other. Kristoff even managed to sneak in one toss, throwing Olaf towards Elsa as he landed into the water. After seeing how relaxed Olaf got, Elsa let Kristoff toss him a few more times, mostly because Olaf kept begging him.

Hours went by and the sun began to slowly set. Since they had lunch the maids packed and it was starting to get dark, Elsa decided it was time to pack up and head back home.

"Do we have to?" Olaf pleaded. "I want to stay."

Elsa chuckled. "I know sweetie, but it's time to go."

"Can we come back tomorrow."

"Well we can't come back everyday. We can come back next week. How does that sound?"

Olaf sighed. "Okay."

"Since we still have time before it gets too dark, how about we pick up a souvenir to take home?" Anna asked Elsa. "Is that okay?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Wait, what kind of souvenir?"

"Seashells." Kristoff answered.

"Okay!" Olaf ran back out towards the shore and began looking. "Where are they?"

His mother smiled. "We have to go look for them. Come on. Let's take a little walk."

It didn't take long before Olaf found a few shells that he liked. Because they didn't have a bucket, Elsa told him he could only take home a few.

After packing everything and getting their clothes back on, they all headed home. Olaf fell asleep with his head on Elsa's lap and his seashells in his hand. Elsa smiled down at him. She was glad that he had a great time and wished, just like him, that they could visit the beach everyday. Summer was part of Olaf's core and to see him today enjoying it to its fullest, she realized what she always knew. Her son was her warmest snowflake and the best creation to ever come from her powers.

* * *

This is kind of a follow up to 13HoursInWonderland's The Snowman and the Queen's chapter two, In Summer. Please review.


	3. Sick Day

A/N: This story happens during the Olaf, Son of Queen Elsa story. It happens in the fourth month of chapter five.

* * *

First Sick Day

Out of all the games Olaf's friends taught him after he became a human, kickball was his favorite. It was where there were two teams and they each had a goal. They had to kick the ball to each other and try to kick the ball into their own goal and to prevent the other team from making a point in their goal. It took him a while to understand it but eventually he got the hang of it and loved it. One day, they had been playing for hours and all the kids got caught up in the game that they almost didn't realize that it had started to rain. Soon, their feet was covered in mind and their hair and clothes were soaking wet.

"Olaf!"

Olaf turned around to see one of the royal guards calling out for him. The guard motioned to him that it was time to go home. Olaf said bye to all of his friends and followed the guard back to the castle.

Before he could enter the castle the servants led him down another way so he wouldn't track mud through the halls. They helped him clean up and get ready for dinner.

"How was your day sweetie?" Elsa asked at dinner.

"It was great!"

"Every day is with you." Kristoff teased.

Olaf laughed. "Yeah, I guess. We played that kickball game again. But than it started to rain and the guard told me it was time to come home."

Although she loved for Olaf to be out with his friends, Elsa always made sure a guard accompanied him and watched over him during the day. She understood that she was being overprotective but since he meant so much to her, she wasn't going to take any chances. However, much to Olaf's pleading, she chose Ralph to watch him. She couldn't forget how well he took care of Olaf the second night he was a human.

They continued to talk about each others days during dinner. Suddenly, Olaf sneezed.

"Excuse you." Anna smiled.

Then he sneezed again. And again.

"Olaf, are you okay?"

"Yeah. My nose just tickles." Elsa looked at him before she continued to eat. She hoped he wasn't getting sick.

He sneezed four more times.

"Okay, that's it. Someone get the doctor."

"Elsa, don't you think you're overreacting?" Anna asked.

"I don't care. I don't want him sick. Besides, we know what happened when I got sick."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have ice magic. I don't think Olaf is going to create thousands of snowgies with each sneeze." Kristoff said.

"I haven't yet. Right?" Olaf looked around and under the table to find little brothers and sisters. When he did he sneezed again, causing him to hit his head on the table.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to take any chances. We know how quick I got sick. I was sick for a few days after that."

"A-achoo!"

Anna put a hand on her sister's arm. "Elsa, that was because you spent most of your life in hiding. The doctor said you hadn't built up your immune system. Olaf will be fine."

"Well Olaf hasn't always been a snowm-"

"Achoo!"

Elsa glared at her sister. "Where's the doctor?"

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and a few servants were in Olaf's room as they watched the doctor take his temperature.

"Well Your Majesty, you're right." The doctor said.

"I told you." Elsa told Anna playfully.

"However, there is nothing to fear."

"There isn't?" Elsa made her way and sat beside Olaf on his bed.

"No. It's only a little runny nose. He'll be fine."

Olaf let out a big gasp. "Am I going to loose my nose?!" Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry buddy," Kristoff encouraged him. "You won't be losing this nose any time soon. And you never have to replace it."

"Yay." Olaf said in a stopped-up voice.

The doctor put up his equipment as he explained to his mother what needed to be done. "He just needs some rest and warm soup. In fact, I won't be surprised if he feels better by the end of the day."

"What do you mean doctor?" Elsa asked.

"Well, when he burnt his hand, it was completely healed the very next day."

"That's right!" Anna exclaimed. "Wait, but how?"

"The magic. It's either Queen Elsa's magic that made him or the magic that made him a human."

"Which we still don't know about." Kristoff muttered at the side.

"Either way, he should be feeling better by tomorrow. But Olaf," The doctor made sure the boy was looking at him before he continued, "no more playing outside in the rain. And that goes for everyone."

Elsa thanked the royal doctor and the servants left to get a bowl of soup ready for Olaf.

"I don't like this." Olaf whined.

Elsa brushed a hair away from his hair. "I know sweetie. But it will be okay. You'll feel better soon. I promise."

"What am I going to do now? I don't even feel like leaving the bed."

"You don't have to!" Anna smiled. "We can read you a story or play a board game-"

"Or he can rest. Like the doctor said Anna." Both Olaf and Anna pouted.

* * *

Elsa laughed as she watched Olaf slurp away the last of the chicken soup.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Elsa took a napkin and wiped the drop of soup that fell on his chin while he was slurping the soup. She thought about him taking etiquette lessons. She didn't want to change him but it wouldn't hurt either. Perhaps Kristoff should join him.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little. I'm still very tired."

"The doctor said you needed rest."

"But I don't want to sleep. I'm too wide awake."

Elsa laughed. "You're just like Anna sometimes. If the sky's awake, so is she."

"Well, if I can't play outside or play games, what can I do?"

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Olaf's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

Elsa got up and walked over to his bookshelf. Since he was starting to learn how to read and write, he was getting a love for books. A few weeks ago he asked her if he could have books for his room. It wasn't hard for her to say yes. She walked back to the bed and joined Olaf on the mattress.

"Oh! That's my favorite." He said with a runny nose. He wiped his nose again with the handkerchief as Elsa opened the book. It was the Danish story about the mermaid in the sea who wanted to be a human. Although he still loved summer, he loved the pictures the book had of the sea. It was colorful and looked like lots of fun.

"Can we go to the beach again one day?"

"That sounds nice. First, let us get you feeling better. Okay?"

"Okay."

Elsa began reading and Olaf followed the words as she spoke. He loved his mother's voice. It was sweet and pretty like her. About half way through the story, Elsa felt a heavier weight on her side. She looked down and smiled. As she was reading Olaf had fallen asleep and was now resting his head on her arm. She set the book down on the bedside table and moved his body so he was laying down again. She wiped his nose and tucked him in, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my little snowman. Feel better."

* * *

Olaf woke up to the sun shining through his room. He didn't remember falling asleep. He sat up and took in a deep breath. He smiled.

He wasn't sick anymore. It was just like the doctor said. He wasn't sure if it was the magic or the soup or the sleep, but he suddenly felt so much better. Olaf jumped out of bed and ran to find his mom. He found her talking to a servant in the hall.

"Mom! Mom! I feel so much better!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, listen." Olaf took a deep breath through his nose. "See? I'm not all stuffy and runny anymore! I feel great!"

Elsa giggled. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy." She knelt down to hug him.

"Can I go out and play with my friends now?"

She laughed. "A few things first. You need to eat breakfast and then I want the doctor to check on you. Just in case."

Olaf smiled. "Okay."

After breakfast, the royal doctor visited Olaf again and wasn't at all surprised to see that he was right. Olaf was completely better. He walked away wondering if he could bottle some of that magic that healed the boy so quickly, laughing at Olaf as the boy ran down the stairs to find his friends.

* * *

Please review. :)


	4. Mother's Day

Since a certain holiday is coming up soon, so I thought this would be perfect :) And since it's been a while, and if you're new, here's a reminder. This is a bit of a 'sequel', or addition, to my complete story _Olaf, Son of Queen Elsa and Prince of Arendelle._ In the story, Olaf gets turned into a human, so these one-shots are of him already as a human and not a snowman. And he has blonde hair and ice blue eyes, to help give you an idea of what he looks like.

* * *

Elsa wandered through the halls of the castle. Well, she was actually looking for someone and after about an hour of searching, she was about to give up and just wait until supper. She had been looking for Olaf and after closing another door, she had yet to find him. She wondered if he had started a game of hide-and-seek without telling her and she let out a chuckle. _It wouldn't be the first time_ , she thought as she closed yet another door, not finding her son in the room.

 _Son. I will never grow tired of hearing that._

She suddenly heard giggling and Elsa immediately recognized it as Anna and Olaf.

 _So he was in the play room this whole time? But I already looked there._

Elsa walked up to the room and peeked through the ajar doors. She could see her sister and son cutting paper and talking about how 'this' would look great on the present, or how 'that' would light up the room.

She slowly pushed the door open, but as soon as they saw her Anna and Olaf scrambled to hide whatever they were doing.

"Elsa!"

"You can't come here in mom!"

Elsa watched them quickly hide paper and some sort of wrapping under the bed and in the drawers and whatever quick hiding spot they could find.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing?" Olaf grinned.

Elsa smiled. "Olaf."

He let out a breath. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Who for?"

"I...I can't tell you. That's a surprise too."

Anna let out a squeak, causing Elsa to looking shocked. Anna only squeaked if whatever secret she was hiding was 'delicious', which was almost always.

"You don't have a cake hiding somewhere, do you?" She asked them both, squinting her eyes.

Olaf and Anna glanced at each other. "Nooo."

Elsa giggled. She did love those two, that was for sure.

"Well, whatever sweets you're hiding, please don't eat too much. We have dinner soon."

"Got it." They answered in unison.

She waited before leaving, watching them, but they weren't moving. It was clear they were waiting until she left to continue whatever they were doing.

Elsa gave them one last smile and left the playroom. As soon as she shut the door completely she heard them move about, mentioning about a 'close call'.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better. Olaf and Anna were still being secretive and they didn't talk about what they were doing during supper last night. Elsa looked at Kristoff, hoping to get some kind of answer, but he didn't act like he knew anything. She assumed he didn't, but he could just be a good actor. Though Elsa highly doubted that. She did like her brother-in-law, but there were some things he just wasn't good at.

Elsa was working on some papers concerning a trade to their newest partner, Corona, when Olaf and Anna came barging in. She was expecting them to go on about some damage they accidentally caused, after they tried to either hide it or put it back together, when they each grabbed one of her arms and started to pull her up and out of the room.

"Come on!" Olaf urged her along.

"Sweetie, what's going on? What are you two doing?"

"You'll see." Anna grinned wide, squealing. "And trust me, you'll love it."

They pulled her to the Grand Room where she suddenly saw some presents, not perfectly wrapped, a table full of sweets and there was the cake she assumed Olaf and Anna were hiding, and decorations were hung around the room. There was a large chair that her son and sister were pulling her to and sat her down at. She looked around and hoped to figure out what was happening by the servants that were standing around but she still couldn't get a clue. Apparently this was some sort of celebration, but for what?

Anna made her way to stand next to her husband and the servants, who all just kept smiling.

 _What could they possibly know that I don't?_

Olaf stepped up towards her with his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Mom, this is for you. For a very special day made just for you."

Elsa smiled. Oh how she loved her little snowflake.

Olaf held out one of his hands and in it was one of the presents. It was clear that Olaf wrapped it himself and had placed a rather large bow on it. And on a bright blue tag read the words:

"To the best mom anyone could ask for. Happy Mother's Day."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she wiped them with her sleeve. She immediately regretted the action.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

Elsa smiled and cried at the same time.

"Oh sweetie, I am. I really am. I'm just...I really am happy."

She pulled Olaf into a hug and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much."

"Anna told me about the holiday, and I knew I had to do something."

"You didn't have to."

"Sure I did. You're my mom."

Everyone, servants and Anna, let out a unanimous 'awe' as mother and son hugged once more.

Elsa opened the gift and it was a picture drawn by Olaf. It was of her and him and underneath the photo was a poem about his favorite mommy.

Elsa cried tears of joy and even Anna handed her a present.

"Anna," Elsa laughed. "I'm not your mother."

"I know, but you've always took care of me. And besides, this could be like, I don't know, a Happy Sister's Day? Anyways, here's your present. I hope you like it."

It was a crystal snowflake in the shape of the two sisters. Elsa looked a little confused at Anna, who helped her explain how Kristoff taught her how to carve ice so Ann could make it just for Elsa.

"Anna, thank you."

The castle spent the rest of the day celebrating Mother's Day, and Sister's Day. Elsa finished opening the present and felt like it was more of her birthday than Mother's Day, as even Kristoff and some of the servants gave her gifts for being the best sister-in-law and Queen.

They had a large supper and Olaf was always beside his mother, always mentioning how he loved her and was thankful she created him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my little snowflake."

Olaf gave out his signature laugh as she pecked a kiss on his nose.

"I love you Mommy."

"And I love you my son."


	5. Royal Ball

The castle was busy once more and everyone was getting ready for the royal ball that was coming up. Queen Elsa was the most nervous about it considering how the last royal ended, but Anna and Olaf both assured her everything would be okay. It was just a few days before the grand evening and everyone was making the last minute preparations.

Anna was in her chambers admiring her new dress in the mirror. Of course she wasn't allowed to try it on. Elsa was to nervous of her ruining it before it was time. Anna rolled her eyes but agreed nonetheless. She was a bit clumsy when it came to food. Or walking. Or anything really. Olaf gently knocked on her door and she spun around. She was still holding her dress up against her so it twirled when she turned to see her new nephew in the doorway. Though Olaf had always been a bit of a little brother to her, he was technically her nephew since he was Elsa's son. And she loved being his aunt.

"Olaf, what can I do for you?" She smiled widely.

He looked at her quizzically. "I thought you weren't suppose to wear that until the ball? Because Mom was worried you would ruin it?"

Anna scoffed. "Oh it's fine. Besides, I'm just admiring it. Doesn't it look it pretty?"

He smiled. Or he tried to. Normally he would have and agreed, and then go on talking about some other subject that wasn't connected to what they were just talking about; but since he was a human now, things were a little different. He was still the same cheerful, bright, laughing, and lovable snowman they knew and loved. He just had more emotions to deal with now.] It wasn't that he completely minded, he just didn't know what to do about them all the time. And being nervous was one that he definitely had problems with.

When he had the idea to dance with his mom at the upcoming ball, he figured Anna would be the best choice to talk to. He wanted it to be a surprise for Elsa and Kristoff didn't know how to.

"What's wrong? You're nervous about the ball?" Anna asked.

"Oh I'm excited!" Olaf then did smile. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I want to surprise Mom and dance with her, but I don't know how to."

Anna laughed. "That's funny. You don't know how to dance."

She had meant it as a joke, but she was also serious. He always seemed to do a good job at dancing and singing, so hearing him say that was...odd. But Olaf looked at her blankly telling her that he was serious.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You're not joking. I'm sorry, it's just I've seen you dance. You're not that bad. Granted, you're better than I am."

"I know how to have fun and dance Anna, but I don't know how to ballroom dance." He told her.

"That's easy! Here, I'll teach you." She smiled, understanding now what he meant.

So Anna spent the rest of the evening and the next day teaching Olaf the proper way to dance at a ball. It was easy for her since she was a princess and grew up learning how to be proper and graceful. Well, proper...okay, she knew how to pass through it all. The former snowman had a bit more trouble. Although he was a quick learner and far smarter than most people gave him credit, the issue with the dancing was the height. He had figured that Anna would be a good teacher not only because she knew what to do, but her and Elsa were also the same height. They laughed at how awkward it was at first, but they soon found a comfortable pace and began waltzing around her room. When the night before the ball came, Anna felt he was ready.

* * *

The grand night finally came and the ballroom was crowded. Not only was it filled with all the lords and knights of Arendelle, but Elsa, being the loving and loved queen, had allowed the citizens to join in as well. Her advisers had objected as first, but she only told them that since they accepted her magic and still allowed her to be their queen, this was one of her ways of repaying them. The famous ice rink in the courtyard every few weeks was the other.

Olaf stood behind a curtain, watching the ladies and gents twirl around. He was dressed in his royal attire that Elsa had made for him. He loved how dashing he looked. He especially loved the snowflake emblems on his buttons that reminded him of both his mother and what he use to be. But although he looked confident and overjoyed, he was nervous, and also happy. Elsa let him stay up pass his bed time and he got to eat lots of chocolate already. He was having a great time and he was happy to see everyone else was as well. He just hoped Elsa would be happy with his surprise.

"Olaf?"

He spun around to see the woman he was just thinking about. "Mom. Hi."

Elsa smiled. "Are you alright sweetie? Are you enjoying yourself?"

His mouth burst out in a big smile. "Definitely! I can't believe Kristoff is dancing! I wish Sven was here, but he's not allowed because the servants got mad the last time he was inside the palace. Carina's here too!"

Elsa held back a laugh as her son went on telling her everything that he saw and did in the night already. He might been a tad more calmer than usual, but he still had a tendency to rail off with his thoughts. Which brought up a few concerning questions.

"Olaf," She laughed. "How much chocolate have you had so far?"

The snowman turned human halted in his on-goings of the night and sheepishly looked up at his mother. He smiled. "Just a few pieces."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun. But may I ask, why are you hiding behind the curtain?"

"Oh, that." He lowered his eyes and looked down at his feet, showing his nervousness.

"Olaf," Elsa bent down to his level and gently pulled his chin up to look at her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." He smiled. Looking in this wonderful woman's eyes and gentle smile, he suddenly had a burst of confidence. The one that never made him afraid of anything. "Mom."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you want to dance?" He held out his hand.

His question took Elsa aback for a moment, but she quickly recovered. Her son was smiling at her and once again she realized, she could never refuse him anything. She took his hand.

"I would love to."

Mother and son made their way to the floor with all the other dancers and joined in. No one paused but everyone watched as the two danced. Elsa laughed and smiled as Olaf explained to her how he learned from Anna. He continued to beam brightly as he awkwardly tried to spin his mother around. The Queen didn't mind. In fact, she remembered when she was little trying to dance with her father. Because of the height, he let her stand on his feet as he moved them around. When the song finished Elsa told Olaf that she truly did enjoy the dance.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I've been practicing."

Elsa smiled. "Well you did a very good job. But I think there is someone else who might want a dance."

"Uh?" Olaf followed the direction of his mother's gaze and saw Carina across the room.

She was in a beautiful pink dress and was nervously fiddling with her fingers, passing a few glances his way and trying to hide a smile.

"Why don't you go dance with her?"

Olaf smiled. "Okay."

He walked over to his friend, once again happy that his mother allowed the citizens to join. He held out his hand as he had done for his mother and smiled, "Do you want to dance?"

Carina smiled and took his offer. "I would love to."

Elsa watched as her little snowman dance with another girl, and she couldn't help but notice the small blush that appeared on both of their faces. She would never forget the great joy she had when she learned that her snowy creation came to life. It was an even far greater joy to see him become a human. Her heart was over flowing with love when she remembered once more that she had a son. There was just one problem.

Her little snowman was falling in love.

* * *

Wow. So it's been a while since I've worked on this but I'm back. I hope to upload another tomorrow. And another wow. When I was given the idea, I started writing and couldn't stop. I was so excited to start writing Frozen again and I love Olaf being a human, and his and Elsa's mother and son relationship. I think the reason this went by so fast was because for some strange reason, Frozen is like really easy for me to write. Anyways, I hope you love it. Please review!

And thank you 20cvaldiviaﾧ for the great ideas!


	6. Halloween

Olaf's first Halloween

A/N: Probably safe to say this is a tad AU, but I'm not sure how Halloween would be celebrated in Sweden, especially in the era Frozen seems to be placed in. This was a request so I decided to make it fun. If something doesn't make sense, like a plot hole or something, that's okay. It's not mean to follow the movie or anything. Pure fun. Thank you!

* * *

Halloween in Arendelle was celebrated with has much fun and excitement as any other holiday. Though Ice Skating Day, where the queen would use her powers to form a large ice rink in the castle's court yard, would always be the best. Especially for Olaf because he loved watching his mother's magic spread all around. The same magic that made him.

This year, the decorations were led by Anna. But to make sure she didn't get out of control Elsa monitored and had the final say on anything that was done. Of course that was just the queen's job. Olaf laughed as he walked through the town. Pumpkins were placed out on the doorsteps and fall decorations littered the grand city and castle. Tonight was the big celebration where everyone got to dress up and dance and gorge themselves on pumpkin pie.

Elsa laughed. "Anna, I do believe there's more to Halloween than pumpkin pie."

"Maybe for you." Anna smiled. "What are you going as?"

"I'm not dressing up." Her sister said as she made herself busy checking over the finale arrangements of the table decor.

"What?! You have to Elsa! It's Halloween."

"And I am the Queen."

"I know but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the fun."

Elsa sighed, still smiling. "Very well. I was thinking about going as a beautiful woman with the ability to control ice and snow."

Anna glared at her for a few seconds, not saying anything. She could hear Kristoff snickering in the background. "That's very funny Elsa."

"I know." Elsa laughed.

"Fine. What is Olaf going as?"

Her smile left. "I don't know yet."

"I do you mean?"

"He won't tell me."

"Why not?" Anna asked as the two sisters glanced over at Olaf. He was trying to grab the big celebratory cake. Now that he was human his arms and legs, definitely his legs, were longer. To make sure he couldn't reach it like he had with Anna's birthday cake Elsa had it put high up and in a safe place.

"He says it's a surprise. And that concerns me a bit."

"Why not a snowman?" Kristoff joked. His wife glared at him.

"Kristoff, that's too simple." Anna said. "Everyone's going to expect him to go as a snowman because he was made as a snowman."

"I guess that's why he wants it to be a surprise." Elsa said. "What are you going as?"

Anna smiled with the same amount of pure excitement she always had for celebrations. "Oh! I was thinking about going as a scary witch!"

"You couldn't be scary. You're too beautiful." Kristoff said.

"Awe!"

Elsa looked away as they kissed. While she approved of their marriage, she had tried to get her sister to understand that she was still a princess and they had to show proper behavior in public. Of course Anna wouldn't listen.

* * *

That night the courtyard was crowded with the entire kingdom. Children were laughing and having fun as they tried to scare each other and get the most amount of candy. Everyone filled themselves up with the holiday buffet. There were lots of compliments on the pumpkin pie, which made Anna give an 'I told you so' look to Elsa. She rolled her eyes in response.

Among the chaos and excitement, Elsa searched the crowd for her son. The party had started not that long ago and the last time she saw Olaf he had left to put on his costume.

"Hi mom."

She turned around to see her snowman. No, he wasn't a snowman.

"Olaf? Is that your costume?"

He grinned big. "Yep. What do you think?" He smiled.

Elsa almost laughed. He was snowflake. And he was adorable. She was almost worried that he was going to chose something scary, but than she realized he could never be so. He was just so cute.

She met him at eye level. "Olaf, you look so adorable." She held back a laugh. He only smiled bigger.

"I know. I'm your little snowflake."

Her heart broke. She laughed and kissed him all over his face as he giggled, saying they tickled. He went to join the others in the celebration. Not much later it was time for games. Anna insisted that they have all the classics. Bobbing for apples, corn maze, a hay ride, and trick or treating. Kristoff, dressed as a traditional yodeler (due to his original costume missing), accompanied Olaf. They went to each house and the boy smiled as everyone laughed at Kristoff while handing them candy. Kristoff vowed revenge on his wife.

Despite the amusement everyone received from his costume, which included Elsa, he and Olaf enjoyed all the fun. They won the apple bobbing, got lost in the maze for awhile, and Sven pulled all the children on the hay ride. The night was ended with more music, dancing, and merriment.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Elsa asked Olaf as she tucked him into bed when the fun was over.

"I had so much fun!" He smiled. "Everyone loved Kristoff's costume."

Elsa laughed. "Yes, I must admit it was quite funny. I had not expected him to go as a yodeler."

Olaf smiled as he looked up at his mother, holding back a laugh.

"What?" She asked, curious to her son's behavior.

"He wasn't going to."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?"

Olaf laughed. "He was going to go as a vampire, but me and Anna switched the costume."

"You didn't!"

"Trick or treat."

They laughed loudly enough for Anna and Kristoff to hear them down the hall.

"What's so funny to them?" He asked, hearing the roar of Elsa and Olaf's amusement.

Anna smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing."


	7. Midsummer Parade

Anna had found Elsa in her study, as usual. Smiling, she skipped up to her sister. Literally skipping. Elsa looked up from her work. She knew that smile. Anna was planning something fun, but what?

"Yes, Anna?"

"Guess what." Anna smiled.

Elsa chuckled. "Anna, I'm working. Just tell me what it is."

Her sister sat down next to her. "I was thinking about what fun we use to have growing up. And then I remembered something. Since the gates are open now, do you think…"

"Think what, Anna?" Elsa smiled.

"Perhaps we could have a mid-summer parade again?"

There was silence as Elsa contemplated, remembering the fun they had at the parade. She smiled even wider. "Yes."

Anna squealed and jumped up, hugging her sister. She then left to tell Kristoff and make plans. As she watched Anna leave Elsa thought about the parade. She suddenly had a few great ideas.

* * *

Elsa was walking down the hall, searching for her son. Earlier he was outside playing, but a guard informed her that he ran back into the castle because he had forgotten something. Finding him in his room, she gently knocked on the door as he searched through his toy chest.

"Olaf, guess what." She said.

"What?" He asked, smiling. He was busying looking for something he already forgot when his mother knocked on the door. Always happy to see her he nearly ran up to Elsa, grabbing her in a hug.

"We're going to have a parade."

There was a pause of silence as Elsa waited for his reaction. She was almost certain he hadn't understood her when he just stared at her. He didn't smile or light up with joy. Than she realized...he didn't know what a parade was. Confirming that thought, he asked, "What's a parade?"

Elsa smiled at him. She often forgot that while he loved learning new things, there was still so much left for him to know. She explained to him about the parade tradition and like Anna, he had started jumping with joy.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Do you want to know more?" Elsa smiled. Of course her snowman turned human son smiled and said yes.

"You're going to be the Midsummer Parade Prince."

Olaf gasped. "What's that?"

Elsa laughed. "Why don't you go find Anna. She will tell you. I have plans to make."

"Okay." He beamed.

* * *

A few days later the parade was open. All the citizens had gotten ready and were all gathered in city. Food was everywhere for everyone to enjoy and the joy and laughter spread thought out the streets. Elsa smiled as she watched. Various children were set on horses, each dressed in hilarious and fun costumes. People cheered for their favorite. Soon it was Olaf's turn.

When Anna had suggested having the parade again, Elsa was reminded all the years when she was the Midsummer Paradise Princess. Now that she was the queen she couldn't be the princess anymore. Also, the parade was to delight the children of the village. So it was the children who was in the parade. And Olaf was the Midsummer Prince.

Elsa smiled as she watched her son riding through the parade on Sven. There were plenty of horses to chose from, but because Sven was his best friend Olaf wanted to enter him in the parade. Everyone loved the idea. Olaf rode in on Sven who was just as decorated as the other horses and children. Elsa laughed as Olaf waved to everyone, smiling and saying hi. Since he was a human it was easier for him to ride a horse, or reindeer, and he certainly looked regal. Or as regal as a child could look on a reindeer that was dressed up and looking proud as ever.

Everyone laughed and cheered. When the parade was over everyone enjoyed the feast of foods each stall had open. They played games and dance. It was a grand celebration to simply have fun.

* * *

When the night was over Elsa tucked Olaf into bed, giving him a goodnight kiss. It took him a few minutes to settle down as he continued to go on about how wonderful the day was and how he wished they could do it everyday. Elsa smiled.

She left the room and gently closed the door, catching one last glimpse of her Prince.

"Elsa." Anna came up to her.

The Queen shushed her, not wanting to wake up Olaf. Anna surprised her with a hug.

"What's that for?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted to say thank you. Today was amazing. I was almost afraid we wouldn't have the parade."

"Why not?"

"I guess," Anna hesitated. "I guess I was afraid you would close the gates again."

Elsa quietly laughed at her sister. "Anna, we're never closing the gates again."

The sisters laughed and said goodnight. Outside in the stables was Sven. He was sound asleep, still proudly wearing his midsummer crown for winning the best in show.

* * *

This is a birthday gift (a tad late) to Starsuper S. I hope you loved it!


End file.
